Darren And Chris
by Embemtherainbow
Summary: Oh I Suck At Summaries!Chris And Darren Share Hotel Rooms/ Trailers, But Things Get Awkward When Chris Realises He May Have Feeling For Darren, And Darren Tries To Accept Who He Is. Slowly Progressing Relationship. Rated m For Whats To Come... A Crisscol.
1. Chapter 1

**Edit: Reviews Make Me A Happy Bunny! I Will Try To Upload New Chapters Nightly So Stay Tuned!**  
>His deep brown eyes wrenched themselves open as a shrill alarm echoed through his mind, breaking off a thousand dreams simultaneously . Darren ran his hand through his hair. " Oh shut up." he grabbed the alarm and slammed down the button to silence the racket before managing to pull himself up off his bed. He was tired as hell and rehearsals had drained him of any energy he had previously had, however the fact that he had shared a hotel room with Chris that night gave him a new lease of life. Darren took to his morning ritual, running a hand through his ruffled curls and walking still half asleep into the small dining area." Morning." Chris called "Tea?" Darren groaned, still unable to form words in the state he was currently in and walked over to where his co-worker was standing . How can he have this much energy in the morning? He asked himself before reaching out to grab the tea from Chris' hand." Oh dar bear is someone an ikkle bit tired ?" chris laughed as Darren simply groaned again. Chris kept his eyes firmly on the floor , and had great difficulty keeping them there, the sight of Darren with his adorable sleepy face and his messy curls dressed only in a tightly fitting t shirt and boxer shorts was so distracting, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander a little..<br>" Dar, are those the little mermaid boxer shorts? oh god. Oh god they are aren't they. You utter utter child. You are officially 6 years old" Darren looked away, his face in mock hurt " I'm SEVEN ACTUALLY CHRIS. GOD!" They both laughed.  
>" Oh <em>my most humble apologies sire <em>now get dressed, Ryan will kill us if we are late again." Chris smiled and pushed the steaming mug of liquid into Darren's hand, the other hand ruffling his messy hair. " now go. Get changed!" Darren pouted and slinked off to his room with a final scowl in Chris' direction. " Oh don't give me that look! Ryan killed us last time! And we were only late because _somebody _insisted on singing kiss the girl instead of washing in the shower!" Chris smiled and rolled his eyes at the memory, Darren's sweet voice slowly echoing around the room, he had to admit, he didn't care how long it was for, he enjoyed being with Darren. There was a certain quality about him that was just warming, and comforting and.. hot. Like seriously. His pointy triangle eyebrows, his cosmic explosion eyes, his curly messy hair that always seems to be in the state of I-just-had-sex-deal-with-it, but mostly his D_arrenness. _That infectious bubbling bounding mass of energy and happiness and childishness that just reassured you that everything would be okay. " Oh I apologise for trying to enjoy my time here" darrens voice echoed from the bathroom. " and actually" he appeared through the door frame, purple shirt pooled at the bottom of his feet, boxer shorts lying just a few centimetres next to them, his large calloused hands covering his modesty. " it was part of your world, not kiss the girl so meh" he stuck his tongue out at chris before disappearing into the bathroom, and leaving chris to revel in his town routine. He only got a few seconds to do this however, before his train of thought was interrupted by Darren." chris! chris I can't get it to work chriiiiiiiiiiis" Chris sighed and rolled his eyes making his way into the bathroom. "oh not again Darren, it's only a shower it's not difficult to work!" They were going to be late. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

After essentially fighting with the shower for about 15 minutes( it turned out Darren hadn't, actually, turned the damned thing on but was pressing the logo emblazoned on the casing thinking it was the power button),they finally left the hotel, Chris preen and perfect Darren's curly hair still damp from his failed attempt at washing himself, his clothes crumpled and creased due to being carelessly thrown into the draws, then even more carelessly pulled out and thrown on. " Oh my god Darren, can you even just pretend you care about your appearance?" Chris sighed rolling his eyes at the sight of Darren." Just get in the car will you. We're already late."

After a good 30 minutes in the car, and Darren singing every song that came on the radio at the top of his lungs, they arrived. Forty-five minutes late. " you do realise they are all going to kill us. Again. Don't you?" Chris said,pissed off.

" sorry" Darren sighed, giving Chris the biggest puppy dog eyes he could possibly muster. " Oh no DeeCee, you are not getting away with this one. Come on you." Chris smiled and grabbed Darren's hand dragging him off to makeup

***************************************************************************************** Darren sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This recording had seemed to go on forever, and now that he finally had some time to himself, he remembered he had to practise for his dance routine to Misery that he still hadn't managed to get the dance right to without crashing into the whole set or falling off of the table he was dancing on. He dreaded to think how many bruises he had gained during this week, it was his twelfth attempt when Chris had walked in. " Dar?" he giggled " what _**are**_ you doing?"

Darren's head whipped up and round to glare at Chris from his perch in top of the wooden table before he smiled and pulled Chris up onto the table with him, whirling his long slender arms around the pair of them, spinning them round and round on the table top. " Darren stop i'm going to fall over!" chris giggled and grasped hold of darrens shoulder to steady himself. " anyway, I actually had something I wanted to talk to you about, I didn't just come here to be swirled about on tables." chris's voice went serious." Okay. Shoot." Darren hopped down of the table and sat by chris, his feet dangling off the edge not touching the ground. "well, as you would know if you read the script, which I'm assuming you haven't because, well because it's you, you would know that Kurt and Blaine kiss in this episode..." Chris babbled  
>" Yeah I know" Darren interrupted him, his voice happy but his face confused.<br>" What, you mean you're okay with it?" Chris replied his tone disbelieving.

" yeah why wouldn't I be?" Darren smiled and took chris's hand " Chris i've told you, I don't care if you're gay. I really don't. And let's be honest a lot of people ant to kiss you, and I'm the one that get's to do it! I'm kinda jealous of myself!. But it's up to you. If you don't want to kiss me just talk to ryan, it's fine" Darren's voice wavered towards the end, the upset taking over at the thought that Chris couldn't even consider kissing him. "Oh, Darren, no no it's not like that!" chris sighed " I just don't want it to be uncomfortable and awkward.. and well I'm worried I...".

" it won't be. It's all okkay. You should know that." Darren interrupted Darren smiled, moving from the table to stand in front of chris and put his hands on his shoulders he kissed his forehead " I'll meet you in the car yeah. I need to wash this slimy crap outta my hair". And with that he walked off. " I'm worried I won't want to stop." chris finished once Darren had left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologies for lateness. A levels kinda interfere with everything man. But i'm back to writing more regularly.**

Chris sighed. This scene was hard enough to film as it was and Darren's constant giggling and " It's just so weird" really weren't helping to make the scenario any less painfully awkward. "Okay everyone take five, Darren when we come back you better be able to do the whole scene in one.. WITH NO LAUGHTER." Darren didn't understand why this was so hard, he had kissed people on screen before, hell he had even kissed Joey before, granted that was for comedic effect, but this was serious.  
>This was <em><strong>Kurt and Blaine; <strong>_this was the moment, the kiss, the beautifully romantic kiss that kicked the whole thing into gear. And it was all up to Darren, and that was the problem. He was reading too much into it. Turning it from Kurt and Blaine into Darren and Chris and that made him feel awkward. " I can do this, of course I can, I'm harry freaking potter for god's sake I can do anything" he told himself smiling and bringing his arms up above his sides in a champion pose. " Well good Deecee, Because we have to back on set now. " Chris laughed and grabbed his hand leading him back towards the set.

He could do this. He could, But what if he thinks I'm a bad kisser? It's Chris, he told himself it's Chris, why do you care what he thinks? And even if you were Chris is to nice to say anything , besides, why are you worried? You're a flawless kisser. "Now get in there and do what you do best, that's not jumping on tables". Chris smiled reassuringly and took his place at the large wooden table, with the small casket , numerous gems, and a small bottle of extra strong super glue lying in front of him.

Darren took a deep breath, and pushed on the large heavy wooden doors in front of him " what's that?" he smiled and walked over and next to Chris. " I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket" Chris glued a large black gem to the front of the casket, nearly gluing it to his fingernails. " Well finish up because I have the perfect song for our number and I think we should practise." He smiled placing his palm flat against the wooden table and slowly pushing it towards Chris's own. " Do tell" Chris smiled back up at him, a small smile pulling on the corners of his lips. " Candles, by Hey Monday" Darren's expression turned more serious, a sense of sincere intensity burning in his eyes as Chris's own flickered to meet his gaze " I'm impressed, you're usually so top forty" he smiled playfully, almost mocking. " Well I just wanted something a little more emotional" his voice turned serious as he sunk down into the seat next to Chris, his eyes flickering back down to the table staring at Chris's delicate fingers. Chris's own eyes flicked downwards as well and his voice sounded both curious and confused when he delivered his next line." Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" He turned his head slightly trying to force Darren to make eye contact with him. Darren's eyes connected with Chris's and the intensity of the blue eyes staring back at him momentarily made him forget his line. Sighing he closed his eyes, forcing them to break away from the elusive hold that they were currently under thanks to Chris.  
>"Kurt, there is a moment…when you say to yourself…'Oh. There you are. I've been looking for you forever.' He shifted his chair over closer to Chris and reached out to take his elegant hand in his own " Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week…that was a moment for me…about you. You move me, Kurt. And doing this duet would just be another excuse to spend more time with you." He smiled weakly and moved his eyes back up to connect with Chris's own. Shit. This was it. The moment. The beautifully romantic, anticipated kiss. He took a deep breath and leaned in to Chris. His lips finding Chris's own. And something inside him snapped. His blood was boiling, pounding behind his eyes and in his ears. Hot bright fireworks were exploding in his stomach. His hand came up to the back of his neck carefully and gently holding him in place. His lips worked harder, applying more pressure, moving swiftly over Chris's own. Chris's hand flexed on the table before coming up to rest on Darren's face, he let out a little sigh. Before pulling away. " We should ... we should practice" Darren laughed, covering his face with his hand in embarrassment at what had just happened. " I thought we were" Chris smiled breathlessly. And darren leaned forwards again reconnecting them.<p> 


End file.
